1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including an operation block and an image reading block for reading a manuscript image. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image reading block having a front end portion shifted toward a rear side of a main body of the image forming apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
An image forming apparatus having the function of a copying machine, a printer, and a facsimile machine or at least two functions thereof is known. This type of image forming apparatus is also called an in-trunk sheet discharge type image forming apparatus. In this type image forming apparatus, a recording sheet on which an image is formed by an image forming block is discharged into a sheet discharge space between an image reading block and the image forming block.
Accordingly, as compared to an image forming apparatus in which a recording sheet is discharged onto a sheet discharge tray protruding from a main body of the image forming apparatus, the apparatus size as well as the installation space is reduced. In addition, because the sheet discharge space has an open front portion, the discharged recording sheet can be removed from the sheet discharge space through the open front portion. Further, in this type of image forming apparatus, the operator can operate the operation block with ease, because an operation block is located at the front side of the image reading block so as to be close to an operator.
Further, because a sheet discharge space is opened at at least one side in the width-wise direction and at a front part, a portion supporting the image reading block and operation block is relatively small. Accordingly, due to their own weights, the image reading block and the operation block tend to be bent downward. Further, when an operator operates the operation block located at a front side of the image reading block, the operator presses against the operation block, thereby giving a downward load to the operation block.
Due to such a downward load, the image reading block is also bent downward, especially after an elapse of time. If the image reading block is bent, a manuscript image cannot be correctly read by the image reading block. Thus, an image formed on a recording sheet by an image forming block is distorted. That is, a correct image cannot be reproduced. This image distortion is especially noticeable in a full color image.
Thus, an image forming apparatus having the configuration described above has an advantage in reducing the apparatus size and in improving an easiness in removing a recording sheet and in operating an operation block. However, the apparatus has a disadvantage in that the operation block and an image reading block are bend downwards.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to solve the above-noted and other problems.
Another object of the present invention is to prevent the operation block and image reading block from bending downwards with a simple configuration.
To achieve these and other objects, the present invention provides a novel image forming apparatus including a main body housing, an operation block, an image reading block for reading a manuscript image, and an image forming block for forming a record image on a recording sheet. The operation block is located at a front side part of the image reading block, and the image forming block is located below the image reading block. A sheet discharge space is also provided between the image reading block and the image forming block, and receives discharged recording sheets. The sheet discharge space is opened at at least one side in a width-wise direction of the main body housing and at a front side such that the opened side communicates with the front side. Further, a front end portion of the main body housing located above the sheet discharge space is arranged at a position shifted toward a rear side of the main body housing from a front outside wall surface of the main body housing portion.